Dragon Ball Zenoverse: Mira Saga
by Dragon Ball Zenoverse
Summary: As enemies of Conton City try to wreak devastation throughout time, a family rises up to take on the mantle of the toughest defenders. In this family is a boy. He doesn't remember his past, his family calls him Sadako, brother, son. Can he discover his true self amidst the chaos before he falls? [Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 AU-ish]
1. Chapter 1

August 29 Age 852

Chapter 1: THE PROPER CHILD! A NEW HERO EMERGES!

Morning had opened with ease. The air was brisk and the clouds hung high in the sky. But Sadako felt otherwise. It's was this exact thing he disliked, morning itself. It meant that he would once again be forced out of his comfortable bed and out into the world. Though his day would get better as it progressed. Hopefully.

After getting ready for the day he walked out of his room and off to the kitchen. There his mother was cooking breakfast for the family or for the members who were there. Yukino seemed to be the only one at the table with their father and older sister being missing.

After greeting his mother he sat down beside his twin. "Where's Rena?" he asked Yukino who looked half asleep. She had probably stayed up all night again. It was an unfortunate habit that the both of them shared.

Poking her head up Yukino eyed her brother with a tired look. He struck gold with his assumption. "She went on a mission with dad." she said placing her head back on the table.

Sadako sighed. He figured as much. Rena had been on none stop missions sense the destruction of Toki Toki city. It was self destructive. Every time he saw her she looked terrible. Despite only being 18 she looked a lot older than she should have.

He sighed at his own cluelessness. He had no idea why she was like this; he couldn't remember anything before he exited 'that place'. He shuddered at the thought.

A plate of food was placed in front of him by his mother and the same was placed in front of Yukino. The black haired girl raised her head slightly and looked at the meal. She gingerly reached for a piece of bacon and nibbled on it weakly.

Struggling to keep a laugh in Sadako took his fork in his hand. "Thanks for the food." he told his mother. She nodded before walking off to grab her own plate.

Yukino and their mother talked as they eat while Sadako was silent. He was more focused on trying to remember. He felt like it was on the tip of his tongue but every time he came close to it the revaluation would step further away. It was giving him a headache.

"That's right!" his mother said catching Sadako's attention. "Since you both are turning 15 you get to try out for the Time Patrol!"

Sadako had forgotten himself surprisingly. Yukino had always talked about it so it was a mystery on his part. Maybe he _was_ losing his memory? He brushed the thought off before it started scaring him. "I don't think I'm going to join."

He felt his sister's eyes on him. "What? I thought we were going to join together!"

Scratching his head Sadako looked away to avoid her gaze. "I don't think its for me."

It was silent after that. Sadako took his plate into the kitchen and went to his room to get ready for the day. Once he was gone Yukino looked to her mother. "He's... just not the same."

Her mother placed her hand on her shoulder. "I know." she spoke sadly.

Sadako walked down the street towards the school. It was a warm day in Conton city. Many of it's citizens were out on their daily grinds as the teenager walked by. It was peaceful. He liked it that way.

From what he was told Conton was much bigger than Toki Toki city. That meant that the population increased as well with a giant city accompanying the rest of the area. Off to the north was a bamboo forest, a place he liked to be alone in. Beyond that was a Namek portion and the desert.

"Hey!"

His peace was ruined.

He looked to where the voice had come from to see a girl much older than him waving him over. Confused Sadako pointed to himself, in return the girl nodded her head 'yes'. He slowly walked over to the girl not wanting to be disturbed but also didn't want to be rude. It was a weird feeling to be sure.

"You're a Saiyan, right?" she asked when he was within range. "Why don't we go somewhere private and you can 'transform' for me?"

Before he could open his mouth to reject the girl Yukino ran in and grabbed Sadako's arm and ran off. "Stop trying to seduce my brother!" she shouted back leaving the girl bewildered.

Once the twins came to a stop Yukino let go of her brothers hand and turned to see him panting from the run. "Thank you." he said breathing in.

"Geez, you've gotten out of shape." She poked him in the stomach. "Do we need to start going on runs again?"

'Again?' he asked himself. "No, I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself." she said adjusting her uniform. She wore a white collared shirt underneath the black blazer. A gray neck tie was loosely tied around her neck matching the trim on the blazer and the checkered skirt around her waist. Her hands were covered by her signature fingerless gloves; her legs with black ankle high boots. A crimson scarf was the only thing to bring color to the outfit, as it was securely wrapped around her neck. "Come on." she said walking through the gate of the school. "We'll be late."

* * *

" _Attention all proud warriors! Have you ever considered joining the Time Patrol?" The question lingered for a second until the lavender haired man raised his hand and finger matter-a-factually. "As a Time Patroller, you'll prevent history from being changed." A clock scrolled by and then was replaced by the Hero of the Multiverse, Goku being pierced by a Special Beam Cannon. Another clock scrolled by this time showing what should have happened, Goku pinned his brother Raditz with them both being hit by the attack. "Our duty is to protect everyone's memories and help history return to the way it should be." Next to be shown were to Great Apes destroying a city on Earth which was later replaced with a defeated Vegeta on the ground, fighting unconsciousness. "But we need your help! The only requirements are confidence in you capabilities," The lavender haired man appeared again. "And of course a strong desire to protect history. We have school for honing your skills and a fully-equipped item shop!" A picture of a man with long black hair pulling a several trains behind him faded into focus. "How about it? Why not use your strength to help out a great cause?"_

 _The black haired man noticed the camera and an angry looked encompassed his features. "Trunks, you better get that camera out of my face before I shove it up your-"_

 _The screen shifted with 'Trunks' clearing his throat. "We are always looking out for powerful warriors!"_

 _The screen shifted once more replacing Trunks with a small impish figure with pink skin and a rosy colored hair. "Okay, then. Listen carefully. To maintain safety here in Conton City, home to the Time Patrol, there are a few rules you must keep. First firing any ki blasts within the city limits is prohibited. Time Patrollers wishing to fly will not on duty are required to obtain a flying license. Please help keep Conton City safe by obeying its traffic laws. Lastly any alteration of history is a grave offense. Our missions come at the risk of changing history. So you mush exercise the utmost caution. Keeping these things in mind, please carry out your missions safely. For the sake of the world and it's history..."_

 _The screen shifted showing both Trunks and a slightly younger version of the pink skinned girl. "We look forward to welcoming each of you to the Time Patrol!"_

It was a introductory video that the students watched every now and again. It was practically engraved into Sadako's head. The main figure however wasn't able to work with the Time Patrol however. Trunks was the Hero of Toki Toki City and he had also died in the fight with Demigra, at least those were the stories.

After the battle Shenron remade Toki Toki City into Conton and the population began to skyrocket. And the need for more Time Patrollers was also increased. That's why the school system was changed; instead of students attending school for 13 years they would go for 10 and at the age 15 be able to sign up for the Time Patrol taking on smaller missions. If not then they would go for the remaining 3 years to find a different carrier.

Sadako found that last option favorable. Though he had no idea why.

"Alright class, we have five summons from the Supreme Kai of Time. Please take your seats." Summons were different from applying. Summons were full on requests to work directly along side the Supreme Kai of Time or to join the Hero Society. In this case it seemed to be the Supreme Kai of Time that was summoning. The teacher opened the scroll. "Let's see. Yukino Dorujin-"

"YES!" Yukino cried out in excitement gaining the attention of the entire class. Feeling the leer from the other students her eyes widened and a blush spread across her face. "Sorry..." she said sliding back into her chair.

"Ahem, Mizuki Korama, Kain Cerberus, Gris Vagabond and-" He paused as if rereading it again. Blinking a few times the teacher looked up and squarely at Sadako. "Sadako Dorujin."

This had honestly taken him by surprise. How was he chosen?

Sadako wasn't given the chance to question the summon as the teacher continued. "You five are excused from class, please report to the Time Nest at noon for your mission briefing."

"Hell yeah!" Yukino cried out as she burst through the school doors with Sadako following after her at a more sedated pace. "Come on Sadako!" she said turning to her twin. "Aren't you excited?"

"Your tail is out." he said causing his sister to notice the brown fury appendage moving back and forth, as if it had a mind of it's own.

Yukino lifted up the ends of her blazer letting her tail wrap around her waist. "Thanks."

Sadako nodded before he continued. "No, I'm not excited. I don't even know why I was chosen. I can't fight like you."

"Don't say that! I've seen you pin dad down before!"

"I don't remember that." Sadako deadpanned.

"Plus we could train together to get even stronger." she powered up allowing her ki to shoot out of her body. Her hair began to rise and shift color. Her aura became golden and the her hair. His sisters' power was something that had always surprised Sadako. Out of the three siblings Yukino was the first to become a Super Saiyan. "I could help you become a Super Saiyan too!" She let the power escape her and her hair fell back down. "All I want you to do is give it a try." she said sadly.

Sadako hated seeing that face. It was one of his weaknesses; a single crack in a house of glass. He couldn't resist it. "Fine, I'll give it a try." he repeated her words causing his twin's face to lit up in joy.

"Yes!" she yelled grabbing his hand once again. "Let's go!"

"Go? Where?"

"To the Time Nest!"

"But the scroll said noon!"

"It never hurts to be early~!"

"We'll be waiting for four hours!"

* * *

"When is it going to open?!" Yukino whined.

"I told you. Noon. And it's only, you know, 11:30. Go down to the Recreation Plaza and do _something._ I'll get you once it opens." Sadako said to his twin, slowly gaining a slight annoyance to his voice.

Looking to him Yukino's eyes were like saucers. "But, the moment after I leave the portal will open!"

Yukino's eyes softened a bit before giving in. "Fine. I'm going to go get some ramen!" She began to walk off before she turned back to her brother. "Do you want to come?"

This took Sadako off guard. He did feel a bit hungry, but at the same time he wanted to be alone for a little while. He loved his sister, sure, but she was exhausting to be around. "No, I'm fine. I'll stay up here."

A dejected look crept onto the girls face but she hid it well. "Suit yourself." she continued her way down the stairs. 'Damnit!' she thought. 'He still didn't let me through. I'll need to think of something different.' Deep in thought she accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry!" she said passing the person not bothering to look back at them.

Sadako sat his head against the highly decorated wall. His head hurt. He couldn't help it once he tired to remember. Remember anything from before Age 850. All that popped into his mind was a vast white nothingness.

His mind felt as if it was on fire; his temples rippled with pain. But it all stopped when he opened his eyes. The sudden brightness blinded him for a second before it slowly faded back to normal. "Are you okay?" he heard a voice ask. It was male, slightly deeper than his own but it was full of energy? No, that wasn't it.

When his vision returned he saw a boy standing in front of him. His hair was spiked up elegantly with a bang curling down the right side of his face. A small smirk ran across his face, his red eyes observing the half Saiyan.

"Yeah," Sadako told the boy standing up. "I'm Sadako, and you're..."

"Kain." the red head said outstretching his hand.

Shaking the boy's hand he recognized the name. "I remember your name from the list. You were selected for the for the mission as well I presume."

"Yep, I trained really hard to get here! What about you?"

That was something Sadako was wondering. Yukino, and apparently Kain, had worked to get to where they are now. What made him so special to get in without even trying? His power level wasn't extraordinarily high, nor was his actual experience in combat. He didn't know why but he had a feeling his father had something to do with it. The half Saiyan turned his head away from his new comrade. "Dumb luck, I guess." he muttered.

"What was that?" he heard Kain ask.

"N-nothing." Sadako answered turning back. He didn't want to squander his hopes and dreams by his entry. _'Curse my nice side.'_

As if a saving grace another one of the selected arrived causing Kain flocking to them. _'Thank God.'_ Sadako thought in his head, returning to his thoughts. He tired to return to his previous state of mind failed. Before he could try again a sharp ki flashed through his senses. He opened his eyes to see the portal had opened and a figure could be seen traveling through it.

Betraying the silhouette of a man an impish looking old man walked out. His pale purple skin contrasted off of his vibrant red and blue outfit. Silver hair stuck out of the top of his head. Golden earnings were attached to his pointed elf ears and his wrinkled face gave a twisted smile. "Welcome, Time Patrol cadets! You five have been selected for a special mission! Please, follow me." Without another word he turned and stepped back through the portal.

Though it was far from the weirdest thing Sadako saw, the whole situation weirder him out. One by one his new comrades stepped through the portal after the old man. Before entering Kain turned back to Sadako. "You coming or not?" he asked playfully.

He stepped through leaving Sadako alone.

Sitting there for a second Sadako turned away from the portal ready to go home. Then he stopped remembering his promise to his sister. "Damnit." he muttered as he walked through the portal and into the Time Nest.

* * *

Dragon Ball Zenoverse: Mira Saga Opening (Harukaze by Scandal)

Wind sweeps a flame forward through the sky. In the fire the words 'Dragon Ball Zenoverse' are forged. When the fire is extinguished the words cool taking color. 'Dragon Ball' turns a polished silver while 'Zenoverse' takes on an electric blue hue.

 _Tooku e itte shimau mae ni tsutaenakya to omoinagara_

The words fade away as Sadako walks into the family dinning room. As he walks past the table Yukino throws him a piece of toast and sits next to her father. Yukari and Rena look to Sadako as his mother tells him 'Be safe'.

Sekki is the only one who does not acknowledge Sadako's presence.

 _Kyou mo sugiteyuku jikan Waraiatte sukoshi muneitamete  
_

Sadako continues to walk through Conton as Noodle and many others wave to him. He steps through the gate leading towards the Time Nest where he is met by Chronoa and the Elder Kai. A statue of Trunks can be seen in the background saying 'Hero of Toki Toki City'. The three get to work.

 _Harukaze ga fuku yoru "Hanaretakunai naa" tte Sonna koto wo omotte nanka yokei ienakunatte_

From the Time Scroll Sadako is given Yukino is shown transforming into a Super Saiyan before hopping in the air in excitement. Rena is shown doing the same with a worried yet determined look on her face. Sekki's long hair raises and turns gold as Sadako watches on, lowering his head in shame as he cannot transform like the rest of his family.

 _"Ashita ne" tte sayonara shite Hitori aruku namiki no shita de_

The fire returns only for when it dissipates Mira and Towa are revealed in a destroyed city. Behind them stands an army of shadows; all waiting for the right moment to strike. A glitch hits the image as a close up of Mira's face takes focus. Behind him we see the Masked Saiyan.

 _Futo omou, yume no ato_

Sadako continues to look into the Time Scroll only for him to stare at it in fear. He closes his eyes but reopens them with new found courage. He accepts the mission.

 _Maiochiru hanabira hirahira_

In the destroyed city Rena slashes he sword down on the Masked Saiyan who catches the blade and tosses her asside. Yukino transformes into her Super Saiyan and shoots several ki blasts at him in hopes of slowing him down. The Masked Saiyan jets towards her.

 _Kokoro no sukima surinuketeku_

Down on the ground Sadako runs at Mira charging a teal ki blast in his hand before unleashing it only for his target to vanish behind him. Before Mira can attack he is kicked in the jaw by Sekki.

 _Sunao ni nannakya_

Sekki smirks at the clean hit he had delivered.

 _Donna itami ga mata boku no kokoro osottemo_

Back in the vision of the time scroll Sadako walks forward towards the darkness with his eyes closed. He brings out his aura, brightening the area around him and opens his eyes. His aura intensifies and his iris' begin to shift.

 _Tozasareta doa no_

The four other members of the family look on as Sadako changes. Yukino looks happily at her twin as Rena is a bit skeptical about it. Yukari looks on with motherly worry. Most interestingly Sekki is smirking.

 _Mukougawa wo mi ni iku kara_

Sadako faces his father with a saddened look while Sekki's face is unreadable. Reaching out Sadako tires to grab his father but he is consumed by the light before he can touch him.

* * *

Hey it's me, Sadako! As we begin our training to become Time Patrollers something weird occurs and our opponents go berserk. Not to mention they are a lot more powerful to boot. We might want to get serious here. And what's this ominous power I'm felling?

Next time on Dragon Ball Zenoverse "THE TEST BEGINS! AN ELITE TIME PATROLLERS TRUE STRENGTH!" Don't miss it!

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

I should probably start this off by thanking every single person who has taken the time to get this far into the chapter without dropping it. And I honestly do not know what else to say...

Let me try again...

Thank you for reading the first chapter of the continuous (hopefully) series of Zenoverse! What is that you may be asking? That's not how you spell 'Zenoverse'? Well that I know and have done it intentionally. You'll see why as this saga continues.

Speaking of which this is a loose adaption of the Xenoverse 2 story. This all started when me (Sparxxs32) and my friend (HaruSutomutaiga9900) started to play Xenoverse 2. Some time after we began we decided to make a loose strain of events and create power-levels for our CAC's and soon we both thought to write a story about it. Since I started my journey in Xenoverse 2 I decided to start here. It was only fitting. And though many, and I mean _many_ , things many be different it will stick to the same core plot.

As for questions fell free to ask and I'll answer them when we next update the series. And, since we did all of them, we'll be posting the power-levels for the characters as they become relevant.

And now that I am just rambling I'll leave it at that. Until next we meet dear reader!

 ***PLEASE SEND BETA READER! I'M BEGGING YOU!***

-Sparxxs32 and HaruSutomutaiga9900


	2. Chapter 2

**Sparxxs32: Welcome back to Dragon Ball Zenoverse!**

 **HaruSutomutaiga9900: I don't know whether they wanted to be back Sparxxs... I mean, look at this story, its trash.**

 **Sparxxs: Shut it... We've greuled over this for the past few weeks and I don't need you slandering it. Fun fact: The first 3 chapters were originally meant to be chapter 1...**

 **Haru: Another fun fact: Nobody cares Kaminari.**

 **Sparxxs: That's probably true...**

 **Haru: Yeah...**

 **Sekki: Hey, why the hell am I not here yet? I should be the main character god dammit! Not the whiny little bratty bitch!**

 **Sparxxs: You're going to be introduced in the next chapter... Since you're here why don't you give them the news.**

 **Sekki: *Grumbles* Fine, but you owe me for this... We are releasing something called Zenoverse Origins, which is going to have, well, origin stories for multiple things. They are currently a work in progress, but the Saiyan origin story for how they got to Toki Toki, and later on Conton will be posted first, along with the other races. Origins will also include funny moments, off screen unlocked transformations, and my personal favorite and least favorite: My own origin story.**

 **Haru: Thank you Sekki, and don't worry, your time will come.**

 **Sparxxs: Yes it will, now on to the next chapter, of Dragon Ball Z~enoverse!**

* * *

Dragon Ball Zenoverse: Mira Saga Opening (Harukaze by Scandal)

Wind sweeps a flame forward through the sky. In the fire the words 'Dragon Ball Zenoverse' are forged. When the fire is extinguished the words cool taking color. 'Dragon Ball' turns a polished silver while 'Zenoverse' takes on an electric blue hue.

 _Tooku e itte shimau mae ni tsutaenakya to omoinagara_

The words fade away as Sadako walks into the family dinning room. As he walks past the table Yukino throws him a piece of toast and sits next to her father. Yukari and Rena look to Sadako as his mother tells him 'Be safe'.

Sekki is the only one who does not acknowledge Sadako's presence.

 _Kyou mo sugiteyuku jikan Waraiatte sukoshi muneitamete_

Sadako continues to walk through Conton as Noodle, Qura, and Frostbite wave to him. He steps through the gate leading towards the Time Nest where he is met by Chronoa and the Elder Kai. A statue of Trunks can be seen in the background saying 'Hero of Toki Toki City'. The three get to work.

 _Harukaze ga fuku yoru "Hanaretakunai naa" tte Sonna koto wo omotte nanka yokei ienakunatte_

From the Time Scroll Sadako is given Yukino is shown transforming into a Super Saiyan before hopping in the air in excitement. Rena is shown doing the same with a worried yet determined look on her face. Sekki's long hair raises and turns gold as Sadako watches on, lowering his head in shame as he cannot transform like the rest of his family.

 _"Ashita ne" tte sayonara shite Hitori aruku namiki no shita de_

The fire returns only for when it dissipates Mira and Towa are revealed in a destroyed city. Behind them stands an army of shadows; all waiting for the right moment to strike. A glitch hits the image as a close up of Mira's face takes focus. Behind him we see the Masked Saiyan.

 _Futo omou, yume no ato_

Sadako continues to look into the Time Scroll only for him to stare at it in fear. He closes his eyes but reopens the with new found courage. He accepts the mission.

 _Maiochiru hanabira hirahira_

In the destroyed city Rena slashes he sword down on the Masked Saiyan who catches the blade and tosses her aside. Yukino transforms into her Super Saiyan and shoots several ki blasts at him in hopes of slowing him down. The Masked Saiyan jets towards her.

 _Kokoro no sukima surinuketeku_

Down on the ground Sadako runs at Mira charging a teal ki blast in his hand before unleashing it only for his target to vanish behind him. Before Mira can attack he is kicked in the jaw by Sekki.

 _Sunao ni nannakya_

Sekki smirks at the clean hit he had delivered.

 _Donna itami ga mata boku no kokoro osottemo_

Back in the vision of the time scroll Sadako walks forward towards the darkness with his eyes closed. He brings out his aura, brightening the area around him and opens his eyes. His aura intensifies and his iris' begin to shift.

 _Tozasareta doa no_

The four other members of the family look on as Sadako changes. Yukino looks happily at her twin as Rena is a bit skeptical about it. Yukari looks on with motherly worry. Most interestingly Sekki is smirking.

 _Mukougawa wo mi ni iku kara_

Sadako faces his father with a saddened look while Sekki's face is unreadable. Reaching out Sadako tires to grab his father but he is consumed by the light before he can touch him.

* * *

Chapter 2: "THE TEST BEGINS! AN ELITE TIME PATROLLERS TRUE STRENGTH!"

Sadako's first impressions of the Time Nest was, well, exasperated.

The space was like a giant bird cage with a domed shore laid in the middle, with a brick wall coming from the dome to the portal another brick way splitting off to another smaller dome. Sadako observed that behind the small dome was a bunch of junk. On the other side of the walkway was a large pond with a large golden statue of Trunks, the hero of Toki Toki.

The old man stood in the middle of the passage with a similarly looking girl beside him. She was a tad shorter and had shoulder length pink hair. Unlike the old man Sadako recalled her as the Supreme Kai of Time. For someone to live in Conton and not know who she was-

"Who are those guys?" Kain asked leaning over to Sadako causing the demi-saiyan to smack his palm against his forehead.

 _'Speak the devil's name…'_ Sadako thought.

"Congratulations! You all have been selected to carry out a special assignment!" The Supreme Kai of Time said enthusiastically.

"I already said that…" The older Kai said making the other Kai freeze.

Turning to him in anger the Supreme Kai of Time's face grew a deep shade of red "B-but I've been rehearsing that all day! You just stole my words you old coot!"

"Well I'm sorry, I-" The old Kai stopped mid-sentence upon looking at the group. "It seems we are missing one."

Sadako felt his eyebrow raise at Kai's realization. He didn't skip out so who did. Kain was obviously here as he was standing right beside him. Next to him was a girl with brown hair reaching down to the small of her back and beside her was a boy with dark blonde hair and a mask over her face. Beside him was… nobody.

He felt his heart sink into his stomach. ' _That's why it's been so quiet! Yukino lost track of time!'_ He had completely forgot that he had sent her off so he could think.

"Well, I guess we will have to go get them" The Supreme Kai of Time spoke in slight annoyance.

 _'I couldn't escape anyways?'_ Sadako thought.

"DAMMIT!" A voice cried after the sound of something exiting the portal. Hearing rapid footsteps behind him he turned around just in time to see Yukino's foot smash into his face. The force from the attack propelled the Demi-Saiyan to the ground but before his head had hit the stone his twin grabbed him by the shirt. "You forgot about me! I thought you said you'd come get me when the portal opened?!"

"When did I say that?!" Sadako shot back.

"Right before I left!"

"Well, sorry for thinking you'd be more responsible!"

"Why you-"

The argument was pushed to a screeching halt as laughter erupted from the Supreme Kai of Time. She doubled over holding her stomach at the sight of the siblings' spat.

 _'Has she lost it?'_ Sadako thought before Yukino released his shirt letting his head smash against the brick road.

Recomposing herself the small Kai smiled at the two. "You both sure have grown up."

Lifting his head Sadako looked at the Kai in confusion. "I'm sorry but have we met?"

"Of course, we have! I've held you as a baby!"

"Well at least that one makes sense," Sadako muttered.

The Kai's face turned to a more serious look. "The reason I have summoned you all here is… well. To tell you the truth we have run pretty short on extra hands. Most, if not all, of our forces have been spread thin and almost half of them have gone missing. I'd hate to entrust a task this grave on rookie Time Patrollers but your mission is to find the missing Patrollers." The tone of the space had completely shifted. At once it was lively and light hearted but it was now tense. Sadako felt it seep into his very core.

"For now, though we will gauge your skill." The Kai said placing her hand forward and it began to glow. In front of the five candidates a set of clothes appeared in the air all different colors. "For now, put those on. There are changing rooms in the Time Vault so feel free to use them."

As the candidates started walking towards the Vault Sadako inspected the outfit given to him. "I modeled yours and your sisters after your father's Gi." The Kai said. Sadako grimaced at this though he couldn't stop himself from questioning why.

It surprised Sadako how well the outfit had fit him. He tied the belt around his waist, securing his teal Gi on his body. He slid his boots over his baggy pants and began to tie them as Kain sat beside him. "Our first battle..." He said seemingly to himself. "What do you think it's going to be?"

Sadako finished tying his shoe before responding. "Probably another Time Patroller, or a few Saibamen." Standing up the Demi-Saiyan exited the room entering the Time Vault. In the center of the room sat a large octagonal table decorated in gold and purple accenting the pale blue stone. Attached to the walls several terminal like objects sat with blank, black screens. Sitting in one of the seats was the Supreme Kai of Time kicking her legs out in a child like manner. The Elder Kai just stood there impatiently.

"About time." He said in reference to Sadako's entrance.

Feeling his eyebrow raise, he thought, 'It's only been five minutes.'

Soon enough the rest of the candidates emerged from the changing station and gathered at the Kai's. Upon inspecting the others he noticed all of the uniforms were different. Mizuki's was a light blue color skirt and uwagi. A black undershirt was underneath her uwagi and training shorts reaching to her knees.

Gris and Kain had almost identical looking Gi's. Gris' dark orange Gi had longer sleeves and he wore a gray mask over his mouth. Under his Gi was a similar colored undershirt. Kain's had no undershirt and no sleeves. Both had their uwagi tucked into their pants reaching just above their waist.

Yukino's was very similar to her twin's. Her uwagi was tied together with her scarf and like Mizuki's she had training shorts reaching to her mid thigh. Her tail was out and moving around like it had a mind of it's own, as it usually did.

Getting straight to the point The Supreme Kai of Time hopped off her seat and held out her hand. In it was a scroll with the same color scheme as the building. "Once you touch this scroll you will be transported to where your test will be held. Remember, no cheating, we will be watching you diligently."

Before anything else could be said the five grabbed the scroll and vanished, leaving both Kai's awestruck. "But... they didn't let me finish!" The Supreme Kai of Time shouted. "I didn't give them their scouters! How can we communicate with them now?!"

"Why are you asking me?" The Elder Kai asked in bewilderment.

"Give me some idea's!"

* * *

Touching down the five candidates instinctively scanned their surroundings. They stood on a grassy terrain with no trees in site. Across from them was an archipelago bordered by mountains. At the end of the valley led to an ocean.

The beach at there feet looked like it hadn't been touched in a long while. Something that was off with the valley was that it was quiet. And that wasn't just the five not speaking. There was nothing making sound.

No birds chirping, no wind, nothing.

Sadako looked back to the others realizing that they noticed it as well and got into their respective fighting stances. Turning back around Sadako straightened his hand before flooding ki into his hand. 'Luster Sword.' He thought as the aqua colored blade flickered to life. The ki blade was as long as his forearm and without the slightest error in forging it.

He had no idea when he developed the technique only that it was in his oldest memory. It was clear as day. He had pinned someone much larger than himself down and held the ki blade to to throat. Then there was a golden flash of light. Trying to think back further started to hurt his head so he ceased his minds ramblings and focused on the task at hand.

After another painstaking minute a life forms' ki signature flashed into their heads. And then another, and another. It felt as if they were surrounded but Sadako didn't see anything, nor detect their exact location. The the ground underneath him began to shake. The Demi-Saiyan looked down to see a green hand burst from the dirt and grab his ankle. "They're underneath us!" Sadako shouted cutting off the hand and jumped into the sky along with the other candidates. Once landing an explosion rippled through the air creating a pillar of smoke where they had previously stood. Covering his eyes Sadako turned away from the incoming smokescreen. Looking back to where the explosion had occurred was now a large creator. 'They self destructed.' He thought examining the chaos. "So they're Saibamen after all."

Several green goblin like monsters dug their way out of the ground and starred down the five with twisted, ominous grins.

'They're about half of my power level, but...' Sadako looked to his sister. 'The others are much stronger than me. We should be able to handle this swiftly.'

"Let's go!" Yukino cried as she placed her hands forward launching a ki blast blasting into the crater, killing a large horde of Saibamen. That started it.

The cultivators jumped forward beginning their attack. Gris unsheathed the short-sword on his back and cut into the enemies as they went to swipe at him with their sharp claws. He turned around and shot several small ki blasts before moving to higher ground.

Kain punched one in the mouth before spin kicking one behind him. A few piled onto him and started to glow but before they could self destruct Kain blasted them away with a kiai. He soon found himself back to back with Sadako and he grinned. "Looks like you were right."

"You think I'd lie? Don't be an idiot, dumbass!" Sadako replied before jumping forward and cutting into another cultivator.

"Tch, that hurt ya' know!" Launching forward, he slammed his fist into his next target.

Mizuki hung back a bit launching ki blasts at the approaching Saibamen. She then placed her hands together and charged a golden ball of ki in her hand. "Scatter Blast!" The ki was expelled from her hands and separated into several smaller ki blasts that hit the Saibamen dead on.

Soon enough they were all taken care of and the four regrouped at the base of a small hill.

"That was easy." Gris said moving his mask away from his face. He placed his sword back in it's sheath.

"A little too easy." Yukino said touching down beside her brother. "You okay Sadako?"

"I should be asking you that." He said dispelling his ki blade.

"Don't kid yourself." Yukino slugged her twin in the shoulder. "So, anything else?"

"Yes. You're fighting us."

A power swelled through Sadako's head causing him to sweat profusely. His body began to shake and felt his eyes shrink in size. "How... How can someone be _this_ strong... and I didn't sense it?" He whispered to himself.

Resisting his body's shaking, he turned around and looked to where the voice had come from. Two Time Patrollers stood at the top of the hill looking down at the five. The setting sun behind them obstructed their view but Sadako could tell that the much smaller of the two was an Arcosian and the other was a girl.

Though grossly under matched Yukino stepped forward, her face fully serious. "And who are you?" Her voice betrayed her as it sounded a bit frightened. This was a first for Sadako, it only helped make even more uneasy.

The Arcosian bowed his head revealing his slate and crimson armored skin. Two horns protruded from his head and his red eyes peered into their souls making them physically freeze. "My name is Frostbite and this is my compatriot, Qura." He gestured his hand towards the girl. "We have been sent here as your final test. If you all can last 30 minutes against us you pass." He activated his scouter reading their power levels. "Hmm, you're pretty weak..." He said referring to Sadako. "Only 18,000, 160,000, 200,000, 580,000..." He stopped, taking off his scouter. "Oh, 25 million." he said in reference to Yukino. He looked at his partner. "I'll take the Saiyan girl. The rest are yours."

"Fine by me." Qura said hopping down from the hill and landing directly in front of Sadako. All the Demi-Saiyan saw was a flash of dark blue before a fist connected to his jaw and sent him flying across the ocean and into another island. The impact left a crater where he landed and Sadako's unconscious body fell to the ground.

"Sadako!" Yukino screamed in rage as a golden light consumed her and her hair glowed just as bright. Before the Super Saiyan could attack Qura the Arcosian stepped in her way.

"Ah, ah, ah... Your fighting me." He moved his head avoiding Yukino's punch, letting the force from the attack blast back into the hill shattering it into tiny pieces. Frostbite grabbed her arm and swung her into the air before chasing her into the sky.

The other three jumped at Qura only for an explosion to erupt from her body as they got consumed in the blast.

Yukino stopped herself mid flight as her body snapped back from the recoil. She didn't move as Frostbite floated up to her, a coy smile splayed across his face. The Demi-Saiyan cracked her knuckles and raised her arms prepared for the fight. "I'm going to beat you down, you bastard."

"We'll see." The Arcosian spoke placing his hands out to his sides, much like his species' former dictator.

* * *

Dragon Ball Zenoverse: Mira Saga Ending (Into the Sky by _SawanoHiroyuki_ [ _nZk_ ])

Cold wind blew through the air as dark clouds hung over the sky. Yet the clouds started to part subsequently letting the sun's light and warmth reach the land below.

 _Do you feel alone? Can you hear me now?_

The light traveled down landing on Sadako as he looked down at his feet, seemingly lost in thought. He was so entranced in his memories he hardly noticed the warmth seeping into him.

 _Your mind is so far away still on earth_

His head started to throb to the point he closed his eyes in pain, allowing a grimace to appear on his features. He stopped trying to remember and his face turned back to it's neutral expression. He starred up into the clouds, looking for answers.

 _Many times you are hurting yourself, You can't be just a life on the shelf_

Yukino stands a bit away from here brother, watching him think. She thinks of going to confront him but chooses to stay where she is. She darts her eyes away from.

 _It's only you that can fly this new unicorn, Into the sky_

She closes her eyes and opens them with new found resolve and yells out to her brother.

 _And it's every time, you hurt yourself with knives, And I'm calling, calling out your name again_

At the base of Trunks' statue Rena sits there as if praying. Sekki and Yukari walk up behind her and Sekki places his hand on his daughter shoulder. The three exchange smiles and look up to the statue with there smiles still present.

 _If you're holding, holding onto fear I knew, The blind can open, let light shine through_

Kain, Gris and Mizuki stare forward as there world is tinged in a crimson color. The world suddenly flips upside down and Mira is show in the same crimson colored world. Zooming into his eyes only darkness can be seen.

 _And I say, Why we can't stop all this sacrifice?_

A still image of Qura looking out a window jump cuts in followed by one of Frostbite helping another Time Patroller. Noodle looks away from the Time Chamber of Conton City.

 _I know that all the lies became the stone in your heart_

Another still image, this time of the Dorujin family eating dinner, cuts in. Strangly Sadako is missing. Sekki looks up from his meal and looks to the window.

 _I wonder how long you gonna survive_

A white void takes up the view with a person standing in the thick of it. The long, matted hair covers one of his eyes.

 _We didn't see all it's meaning_

The boy in the void looks forward, his eyes showing no life that a normal person's would. The image fades out and Sadako opens his eyes from his dream. He is laying in a grass field when something caught his eye. He sat up and stared at the big blue sky as the piano faded out.

* * *

Hey it's me, Sadako! Yukino seems to have it the worst out of all of us. Frostbite is insanely powerful and he's even holding back. Wait... Yukino! What are you doing? Is that...?

Next time on Dragon Ball Zenoverse "A SAIYAN'S MIGHT! THE ASCENDANT SAIYAN VERSUS THE PRODIGY RACE!" Don't miss it.

* * *

Power Levels:

Sadako- 35,000

Yukino- 25,000,000  
Super Saiyan Grade 4- 1,750,000,000

Kain- 580,000

Gris- 160,000

Mizuki- 200,000

Frostbite (Suppressed)- 1,900,000,000

Qura- 500,000,000

Saibamen- 9,000

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Haru: So... Sadako got his shit kicked in, Yukino is fighting a black and red midget, and the other three are getting tossed around like a bull rider on his first day. And Yukino can go super saiyan already? Wow, what's up with that, huh Sparxxs? HUH?!**

…

 **I've just been informed that she went super saiyan in chapter one...**

 **MOVING ON**

 **This is his editor and beta reader, HaruSutomutaiga9900 and Ima be doing the authors notes from now on**

 **Sparxxs: NO**

 **Haru: B-But you said I cou-**

 **Sparxxs: NO! It's MY job!**

 **Haru: *sniffs* f-fine... *leaves***

 **Sparxxs: Good, there goes that nuisance...**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Dragon Ball Zenoverse, and if you wanna read more, follow us on here.**

 **Bye Bye**

 **Haru: *busts back in* SHIP SADAKOXYUKINO! INCEST IN WINCEST! INCEST IS WINCEEEEST!**

 **Sparxxs: God dammit...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sparxxs32: Welcome back to Dragon Ball Zenoverse! Not much to say this time so I'll get right into it.**

 **I don't own DB, as if that weren't obvious, and if you want to see art of the characters go check out our Facebook page in the bio. And look in the same place for updates on the series.**

 **With that said I hope you have a nice day!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A SAIYAN'S MIGHT! THE ASCENDANT SAIYAN VERSUS THE PRODIGY RACE!

Wind blasted outwards with every clash. The ground miles below shook. Clouds vanished in a puff of vapor, threatening to precipitate. One could mistake it for a freakish storm, but those with a trained eye could see a golden and violet light battle it out.

Yukino's aura dispelled as she was thrown backwards. She straightened her posture and observed her opponent. Her strongest opponent previously had been her father but even then Arcosian's power dwarfed the Saiyan's. She stiffened a smirk wiping the blood running down her lip. "Is that all you've got 'Frosty'? 'Cause I can go all day!" She spoke confidently. It was a bluff for sure, but it was one she prayed he fell for.

"Quiet the opposite actually." Frostbite chuckled relaxing his shoulders. "I have been holding back my mass reserves of power. In fact right now I am only a tiny bit stronger than you."

"Oh?" Yukino's smirk only grew. "You don't say. Guess I'll have to use it after all." Yukino's aura flashed back to life and she let out a mighty scream. Her power level started to increase at an alarming rate, enough for Frostbite to gain a serious face.

"Your ki is increasing. Tell me were you holding back as well?" The Arcosian asked calmly letting his antithetical mind take the wheel.

"Heh, not quite." Yukino's voice was now much more raspy than it had previously been. The wind she was generating blew her hair straight up. The clouds around her were pushed away or dispersed. "I was going 100%." She laughed. "In my regular Super Saiyan form that is."

A look of confusion spread across Frostbite's face. "What did you say?"

"Count yourself lucky. Only my father knows about this form, though I can't hold it for very long without it losing control. I'll have to make this fast." Electricity sparked to life around her and her hair started to glow.

Frostbite moved his arm in front of his face to block the light. 'This power. To think she'd have ascended past a mere Super Saiyan while so young is nothing short of incredible.' He smiled to himself.

"HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHH... GRAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Yukino let out another scream. This one more intense than the last. Lightning erupted from the remaining clouds and rain poured down. Thunder boomed as the Demi-Saiyan completed her transformation. The glow subsided but the electricity remained. A single bang of hair remained slightly covering her left eye. Her hair was raised more than her Super Saiyan form. "How is this?"

"A Super Saiyan who has ascended past a Super Saiyan, or for short, Super Saiyan 2." Frostbite said smiling. "I've heard about it but I've never seen it up close. It's power is formidable."

"How about I show you some of this power?" She raised her hands onto her forehead. " **Masenko!** " She yelled letting them fly forward as a ki blast rocketed towards the Arcosian.

Frostbite raised his arms to catch the ki blast and stopped it with ease. "I hope that's not all-" He froze as he couldn't see his opponent where she last was. "Where did she..."

Feeling a heat sear into his back Frostbite turned his head to see Yukino cupping a small golden orb in her hands. It was he father's technique, the one he created all those years ago. She smirked as she thrusts her hands forward. " **Dragon Cannon!** "

The blast consumed Frostbite, even the Masenko blast. The massive ki attack lit up the dark rainy sky making it look like the sun was out. The blast continued for a little longer until it dissipated and Yukino returned to her base form out of breath.

"I must be an idiot for not thinking you'd do that." Yukino panted. Her lungs burned and her body was drenched in sweat. The last time she had put off that much power was during Demigra's attack two years prior.

The smoke cleared from around the Arcosian revealing he had changed. His body had grown larger and more bulky. His horns curved and pointed straight up. His power had easily doubled maybe even more. "You should be proud." His voice was deeper. Most likely brought on by the transformation. "Not many have pushed me into my second form."

Yukino laughed through her parted breaths. "I'll admit I can't defeat you." She raised her arms ready for the Arcosian's onslaught. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up."

"Good, you would have failed otherwise."

* * *

Dragon Ball Zenoverse: Mira Saga Opening (Harukaze by Scandal)

Wind sweeps a flame forward through the sky. In the fire the words 'Dragon Ball Zenoverse' are forged. When the fire is extinguished the words cool taking color. 'Dragon Ball' turns a polished silver while 'Zenoverse' takes on an electric blue hue.

 _Tooku e itte shimau mae ni tsutaenakya to omoinagara_

The words fade away as Sadako walks into the family dinning room. As he walks past the table Yukino throws him a piece of toast and sits next to her father. Yukari and Rena look to Sadako as his mother tells him 'Be safe'.

Sekki is the only one who does not acknowledge Sadako's presence.

 _Kyou mo sugiteyuku jikan Waraiatte sukoshi muneitamete_

Sadako continues to walk through Conton as Noodle, Qura, and Frostbite wave to him. He steps through the gate leading towards the Time Nest where he is met by Chronoa and the Elder Kai. A statue of Trunks can be seen in the background saying 'Hero of Toki Toki City'. The three get to work.

 _Harukaze ga fuku yoru "Hanaretakunai naa" tte Sonna koto wo omotte nanka yokei ienakunatt_ e

From the Time Scroll Sadako is given Yukino is shown transforming into a Super Saiyan before hopping in the air in excitement. Rena is shown doing the same with a worried yet determined look on her face. Sekki's long hair raises and turns gold as Sadako watches on, lowering his head in shame as he cannot transform like the rest of his family.

 _"Ashita ne" tte sayonara shite Hitori aruku namiki no shita de_

The fire returns only for when it dissipates Mira and Towa are revealed in a destroyed city. Behind them stands an army of shadows; all waiting for the right moment to strike. A glitch hits the image as a close up of Mira's face takes focus. Behind him we see the Masked Saiyan.

 _Futo omou, yume no ato_

Sadako continues to look into the Time Scroll only for him to stare at it in fear. He closes his eyes but reopens the with new found courage. He accepts the mission.

 _Maiochiru hanabira hirahira_

In the destroyed city Rena slashes he sword down on the Masked Saiyan who catches the blade and tosses her aside. Yukino transforms into her Super Saiyan and shoots several ki blasts at him in hopes of slowing him down. The Masked Saiyan jets towards her.

 _Kokoro no sukima surinuketeku_

Down on the ground Sadako runs at Mira charging a teal ki blast in his hand before unleashing it only for his target to vanish behind him. Before Mira can attack he is kicked in the jaw by Sekki.

 _Sunao ni nannakya_

Sekki smirks at the clean hit he had delivered.

 _Donna itami ga mata boku no kokoro osottemo_

Back in the vision of the time scroll Sadako walks forward towards the darkness with his eyes closed. He brings out his aura, brightening the area around him and opens his eyes. His aura intensifies and his iris' begin to shift.

 _Tozasareta doa no_

The four other members of the family look on as Sadako changes. Yukino looks happily at her twin as Rena is a bit skeptical about it. Yukari looks on with motherly worry. Most interestingly Sekki is smirking.

 _Mukougawa wo mi ni iku kara_

Sadako faces his father with a saddened look while Sekki's face is unreadable. Reaching out Sadako tires to grab his father but he is consumed by the light before he can touch him.

* * *

The rain drenched the four down on the ground. Kain was panting hard.

It was all he could do aside from avoid her attacks. It was a hopeless endeavor.

Qura still stood in the same spot completely unmoved. The bored look on her face remained. "Is that it?"

 _'Dammit.'_ Kain thought. _'I might need to-'_

His thought was cut off when a strong wind blew past him and slammed into Qura, dust dragging behind it. When it cleared it revealed Sadako with his ki blade active. Qura didn't seem fazed by it as she had caught it with her fingers.

"So you're still up." She commented to herself. "I've underestimated you."

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you underestimate this!" He slammed his leg into her raised guard creating a crater underneath her. He jumped into the sky to avoid a punch from Qura and shouted. "Now!"

Confusion struck Qura's mind until the three candidates around her launched large ki blasts at her. She went to dodge it only for her feet to not move. She looked down seeing her foot entrenched in the ground. _'When the Saiyan kicked me the force knocked my feet underground.'_ She looked up into the sky at the Demi-Saiyan. _'Clever.'_

The ki blasts rocketed into Qura resulting in a small explosion. Peering into the cloud of dust, Kain stood ready. "Did we get her?" He asked himself.

Sadako floated in the air for a second, his grimace quivering. _'No, we didn't... I'd wager she's completely unharmed.'_

As if on cue, the Elite Time Patroller appeared behind Mizuki and swung her leg downwards tripping the candidate. Once she was falling Qura shot up and skimmed her fist into Mizuki's stomach. She vanished once again and easily dispatched Kain and Gris.

It all happened within a few seconds, Sadako could barely comprehend it.

"You're smart." He heard from behind him. Qura slammed her interlocked hands into the back of his head. "You have that much going for you at least!" The attack effectively grounded Sadako. His landing was not a soft one as he crushed and cracked the ground underneath him.

Qura landed and took a deep breath trying to contain the dark colored ki that was leaking out of her body. Whispers traveled into her ear. _'Join us.'_ They said. "No… not now, not ever!" Qura fought them off. When she opened her eyes she saw Sadako stand up in his crater. His back was hunched back and his hair shadowed over his eyes. Feeling his power level rise Qura stepped back.

Sadako opened his violet eyes, no fear visible.

* * *

Yukino and Frostbite froze at the terrifying rate Sadako's power was increasing. Frostbite couldn't sense energy but this struck his very bones. "That's the other Saiyan?" He asked himself, grabbing his scouter. His eyes shrunk at the numbers the scouter gave him. "250,000… 260,000, he is still rising!"

A laugh escaped the Female Saiyan's mouth as Frostbite's worry set in. "It was one thing when you underestimated me. But your biggest mistake was when you underestimated him."

"I take it by your expression you knew about this." Frostbite said to his opponent.

Only nodding Yukino continued. "He's' unknowingly been suppressing himself. Out of my sister, him and myself he has the potential to be the strongest." She raised he arms into her fathers' fighting style. "That's why I won't let you get near him."

Frostbite was silent for a second. "It seems you don't know how grave this situation is…" This peaked Yukino's interest but she stayed quiet allowing the Arcosian to explain. "If we don't get down there now…"

"Sadako _will_ die."

* * *

Power swelled around Sadako as his aura was growing in size. So much in fact that it started to tear the ground underneath him. Bits of the earth orbited around him like he had a gravitational pull. "HaaaaaaaaaAAARGG!" His scream was loud and his power began to shake the ground. Bio electricity sparked around him and built up around his hands.

Qura's eye started to twitch as she tried to control her power. 'Is he going Super Saiyan? No, this is different from what the girl did. This is pure rage.' Qura struggled to move in an attempt to control her powers. _'If I move I'll lose control, but if I take this attack...'_

Her thoughts were stopped by Sadako crossing his arms in front of his chest, allowing the bio-electricity to build in his left hand. He moved his empowered hand over his right shoulder outstretching his fingers. He swung his hand out like he would chop down with his ki blade but a large wave escaped from his hand and rushed towards the Elite Time Patroller.

" **LUSTER SWORD SLASH!** " Sadako cried as he let the attack go from his hand.

The wave of ki hit Qura hard, lifting her off her feet and into the air. Agony pierced her body as the attack electrocuted her body. Sadako's power level dropped back down to normal and he fell to his knees in exhaustion. He struggled to stay awake but he couldn't keep his eyes open and fell to the ground.

The attack faded and Qura was left floating in the air, her arms dangling lifelessly. "No..."

She whispered. Dark ki surrounded her. A black darkness surrounded her sclera and her eyes erupted into a glowing crimson. Pale electricity sparked around her and she raised her hand and a black orb of energy grew to life. She tried to dispel the sphere but the Witch's hold on her was strong. Tears welled in her eyes before the eventual downpour. "I'm s-sorry."

Just before Qura could launch the attack Frostbite and Yukino appeared behind her in their ascendant forms. Yukino was in her Super Saiyan 2 form but Frostbite had once again changed. His horned carapace was now gone and his body looked smaller than his first form. The only thing remaining from his previous forms were the crimson gems on his hand and chest. They both reared back their fists and launched them into the back of Qura's head.

" _Can you go back into Super Saiyan 2 again?"_ The Half-Saiyan remembered being asked.

" _Yeah."_ Was her reply. _"But only for a second or two."_

" _Good, when we get down there hit Qura with all your might."_

The memory replayed in Yukino's mind as she looked at the unconscious girl in Frostbite's arms. The Arcosian, still in his Final Form, looked down. "She really did a number on them."

Yukino's eyes widened when she remembered Sadako's massive power output. She didn't need a scouter to know how high his power had gone; 330,000. _'Is that how high your rage boosts can take you, brother? Is this the extent of your anger? Or is there more lurking down below..?'_

Frostbite followed her and once he was on ground level he sat Qura down and inspected the other candidates. He looked over to Yukino helping her brother up. He lifted his hand to his scouter. "We're ready." He said and a white glow radiated from the seven's bodies. When it died out they were gone.

* * *

A cold struck the boy's neck as he walked through the void. It was strange to him. There was nothing here yet it could snow like this? It baffled him to no extent. Like a switch the snow stopped and fire erupted from the invisible ground. At first it was comforting due to the harsh cold that had plagued him seconds ago. Yet still it burned him, making his body itch in a horrible manner. Just as fast as it came the fire was gone.

The boy looked through his long, matted hair trying to find his destination, but it was to no avail.

" _Sadako..."_

He heard it. Clear as day. 'Sadako', it was a foreign word to the boy yet he felt like he had heard it before.

" _Sadako."_ It was louder this time and coming from no specific direction but from everywhere. The boy looked around trying to locate where it was coming from.

"Sadako!"

Jolting awake Sadako shot up only for his forehead to slam into something. Pain splintered into his skull and crunched forward holding the swollen spot. He looked over to see Yukino doubled over grabbing her own head.

"Ow, ow, ow!" She forgot her own pain and focused on Sadako. "Are you alright?" She asked scooting closer to him. "You looked like you were having a bad dream."

Sadako didn't answer as the pain faded. He looked around trying to get a bearing on his surroundings. He seemed to be in a bedroom of sorts but it was not his own. "Where are we?"

"Still in the Time Nest. You've been asleep for a few hours." She said as her brother sat up. "Can you stand? You were pretty out of it."

"I'm fine." He said before getting out of the bed. Once his foot touched the ground his head became light. The world around him began to spin and he lost his balance falling into his sister's arms.

Catching him she held him up. "Hey, hey, don't take it so fast! You just woke up!"

"I said I'm fine!"

A silence followed his shout leaving the room utter quiet. Why had he gotten mad like that? The thought spread across Sadako's mind as the silence continued.

"S-Sorry." Sadako started. "I shouldn't have yelled."

"It's alright. We did lose pretty bad out there. I was a little upset as well."

"Yeah, that's it." He said not believing his own words.

The walk to the Time Vault was quiet as the twins walked in silence. Seeing no one standing around outside Sadako assumed that the others were all in the Vault. As they got closer voices could be heard from the inside, the most prominent one sounded like the Arcosian's.

"-don't know what triggered it but I'm sure Towa is involved somehow." Frostbite said. "There's no other way to attain the Villainous transformation otherwise."

"Towa?" Sadako asked himself. "Villainous?"

He could see them now. The Supreme Kai of Time sat with her back against the table; her eyes were closed as if she was pondering something. "That's definitely possible. Or perhaps it was pure instinct. Knowing their connection and all."

Frostbite crossed his arms. "That could be it as well, but I still think we should tell him. Ties to it or not, he should be able to help-"

The Supreme Kai of Time cut him off as she held her hand up. "I already made my decision not to get him involved in this, besides, we won't know anything until she wakes up."

Frostbite looked down. His back was to the twins along with the other Candidates. No one seemed to notice the two yet. "We'll need to send them out soon."

"Send who out?"

Frostbite was the first to turn towards the speaker. Sadako stepped down the stairs and beside the Arcosian.

"Ah," Frostbite said. "So you're awake."

"Send _who_ out?" Sadako repeated, more forceful than before.

Clearly surprised the Arcosian looked to The Supreme Kai of Time. She nodded and he looked back to the Demi-Saiyan. "We're going to send your team out, you five have been cleared for duty."

Yukino's eyes widened. "T-That means-"

"Yes. You all have passed." Frostbite said. "Congratulations."

Before anyone could celebrate an energy passed through all of their heads. All of them turned to the top of the stairs. The first to enter was a Namekian with dark green skin. Cold black eyes stared down at the mas his armor was shrouded in darkness.

The next was a girl who the twins recognized as their older sister, Rena. Her silver hair, just like their mother's, seemed a bit darker than usual. Her white sleeveless jacket was unzipped revealing her black undershirt tucked into her jeans. The sword on her back was peacefully resting on her back.

'If she's here, then that means...' Sadako's thoughts were stopped when the final person entered the Time Vault.

Hair black as night. Cold obsidian eyes. The jagged scar on his right shoulder. Yep it was him. His long, wild black hair touched his waist of his charcoal Gi. The magenta wristbands seemed almost red in the shadows. "We're back Chronoa." He said as the three began their descent.

"Welcome back Sekki!" The Supreme Kai of Time said to the man.

Sadako narrowed his eyes at Sekki, who looked over at him with eyes full of contempt.

"Dad."

* * *

Dragon Ball Zenoverse: Mira Saga Ending (Into the Sky by _SawanoHiroyuki_ [ _nZk_ ])

Cold wind blew through the air as dark clouds hung over the sky. Yet the clouds started to part subsequently letting the sun's light and warmth reach the land below.

 _Do you feel alone? Can you hear me now?_

The light traveled down landing on Sadako as he looked down at his feet, seemingly lost in thought. He was so entranced in his memories he hardly noticed the warmth seeping into him.

 _Your mind is so far away still on earth_

His head started to throb to the point he closed his eyes in pain, allowing a grimace to appear on his features. He stopped trying to remember and his face turned back to it's neutral expression. He starred up into the clouds, looking for answers.

 _Many times you are hurting yourself, You can't be just a life on the shelf_

Yukino stands a bit away from here brother, watching him think. She thinks of going to confront him but chooses to stay where she is. She darts her eyes away from him.

 _It's only you that can fly this new unicorn, Into the sky_

She closes her eyes and opens them with new found resolve and yells out to her brother.

 _And it's every time, you hurt yourself with knives, And I'm calling, calling out your name again_

At the base of Trucks' statue Rena sits there as if praying. Sekki and Yukari walk up behind her and Sekki places his hand on his daughter shoulder. The three exchange smiles and look up to the statue with there smiles still present.

 _If you're holding, holding onto fear I knew, The blind can open, let light shine through_

Kain, Gris and Mizuki stare forward as there world is tinged in a crimson color. The world suddenly flips upside down and Mira is show in the same crimson colored world. Zooming into his eyes only darkness can be seen.

 _And I say, Why we can't stop all this sacrifice?_

A still image of Qura looking out a window jump cuts in followed by one of Frostbite helping another Time Patroller. Noodle looks away from the Time Chamber of Conton City.

 _I know that all the lies became the stone in your heart_

Another still image, this time of the Dorujin family eating dinner, cuts in. Strangly Sadako is missing. Sekki looks up from his meal and looks to the window.

 _I wonder how long you gonna survive_

A white void takes up the view with a person standing in the thick of it. The long, matted hair covers one of his eyes.

 _We didn't see all it's meaning_

The boy in the void looks forward, his eyes showing no life that a normal person's would. The image fades out and Sadako opens his eyes from his dream. He is laying in a grass field when something caught his eye. He sat up and stared at the big blue sky as the piano faded out.

* * *

Hey it's me, Sadako! We passed our test, but our next obstacle comes from the most unexpected place. Maybe I can find a clue to unlock my memory. Huh, what's Kain doing here?

Next time on Dragon Ball Zenoverse! "SEKKI ENTERS! THE PERFECT FAMILY?!" Don't miss it.

* * *

Power Levels:

Sadako- 35,000  
Enraged- 330,000  
Zenkai- 75,000

Yukino- 25,000,000  
Super Saiyan Grade 4- 1,750,000,000  
Super Saiyan 2- 3,500,000,000  
Zenkai- 27,500,000

Frostbite (Suppressed)- 1,900,000,000  
Second Form (Suppressed)- 3,800,000,000  
Final Form (Full Power)- 65,000,000,000

Qura: 500,000,000  
Villainous- 50,000,000,000

* * *

 **Sparxxs32: Another one** _ **Bites za Dusto**_ **. (Yes, Jojo reference)**

 **If it hasn't been obvious I shall say it now. We will try our best for a monthly update on the last Saturday of each month. Although we will be taking a break in April to upload the first chapter of Origins so stay tuned for that. This will help us have more time to finely tone our chapters and not have them rushed. Again please check our Facebook page and the profile to stay up to date with the development of the series.**

 **Until next we meet have a nice day.**

 **(By the way did you see the end of Super, damn...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**We don't own Dragon Ball. PLEASE DON'T SUE US!**

* * *

Dragon Ball Zenoverse: Mira Saga Opening (Harukaze by Scandal)

Wind sweeps a flame forward through the sky. In the fire the words 'Dragon Ball Zenoverse' are forged. When the fire is extinguished the words cool taking color. 'Dragon Ball' turns a polished silver while 'Zenoverse' takes on an electric blue hue.

 _Tooku e itte shimau mae ni tsutaenakya to omoinagara_

The words fade away as Sadako walks into the family dinning room. As he walks past the table Yukino throws him a piece of toast and sits next to her father. Yukari and Rena look to Sadako as his mother tells him 'Be safe'.

Sekki is the only one who does not acknowledge Sadako's presence.

 _Kyou mo sugiteyuku jikan_ _Waraiatte sukoshi muneitamete_

Sadako continues to walk through Conton as Noodle, Qura, and Frostbite wave to him. He steps through the gate leading towards the Time Nest where he is met by Chronoa and the Elder Kai. A statue of Trunks can be seen in the background saying 'Hero of Toki Toki City'. The three get to work.

 _Harukaze ga fuku yoru "Hanaretakunai naa" tte Sonna koto wo omotte nanka yokei ienakunatt_ e

From the Time Scroll Sadako is given Yukino is shown transforming into a Super Saiyan before hopping in the air in excitement. Rena is shown doing the same with a worried yet determined look on her face. Sekki's long hair raises and turns gold as Sadako watches on, lowering his head in shame as he cannot transform like the rest of his family.

 _"Ashita ne" tte sayonara shite Hitori aruku namiki no shita de_

The fire returns only for when it dissipates Mira and Towa are revealed in a destroyed city. Behind them stands an army of shadows; all waiting for the right moment to strike. A glitch hits the image as a close up of Mira's face takes focus. Behind him we see the Masked Saiyan.

 _Futo omou, yume no ato_

Sadako continues to look into the Time Scroll only for him to stare at it in fear. He closes his eyes but reopens the with new found courage. He accepts the mission.

 _Maiochiru hanabira hirahira_

In the destroyed city Rena slashes he sword down on the Masked Saiyan who catches the blade and tosses her aside. Yukino transforms into her Super Saiyan and shoots several ki blasts at him in hopes of slowing him down. The Masked Saiyan jets towards her.

 _Kokoro no sukima surinuketeku_

Down on the ground Sadako runs at Mira charging a teal ki blast in his hand before unleashing it only for his target to vanish behind him. Before Mira can attack he is kicked in the jaw by Sekki.

 _Sunao ni nannakya_

Sekki smirks at the clean hit he had delivered.

 _Donna itami ga mata boku no kokoro osottemo_

Back in the vision of the time scroll Sadako walks forward towards the darkness with his eyes closed. He brings out his aura, brightening the area around him and opens his eyes. His aura intensifies and his iris' begin to shift.

 _Tozasareta doa no_

The four other members of the family look on as Sadako changes. Yukino looks happily at her twin as Rena is a bit skeptical about it. Yukari looks on with motherly worry. Most interestingly Sekki is smirking.

 _Mukougawa wo mi ni iku kara_

Sadako faces his father with a saddened look while Sekki's face is unreadable. Reaching out Sadako tires to grab his father but he is consumed by the light before he can touch him.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: SEKKI ENTERS! THE PERFECT FAMILY?!**

"We're home!"

It was a simply call but it was one Sadako had heard every day. This was his first time being in the other end of it.

His father's words echoed through the house as the four entered the quiet house. Not a moment later Yukari poked her head out of the kitchen and stepped out to greet her family. "Welcome back, I figured you all would be getting back soon so I just started dinner."

This news however made the four Saiyans' stomachs queasy not liking this outcome. Rena leaned over to her father. "Should we run and get takeout again?" she whispered not wanting her mother to hear.

The long haired Saiyan's face started to drip with sweat just by remembering the last time he ate his wife's cooking. "There's no escape this time…"

"Is something wrong?" Yukari asked walking closer.

"N-nothing…" The four Saiyans said together.

Sadako had made the mistake before. When he lost his memory his mother had cooked as meal for him in hopes of trying to restore it. Despite the desperate warning he got from the rest of the family he ate the food thinking, 'How bad could it be?'

Suffice to say it didn't work. Yukari smiled before walking away and Sekki turned to his youngest child. "Yukino, go distract your mother. I'll go salvage what I can."

"Roger!" Yukino said as she fled the scene and her father entered the kitchen.

Sadako sighed before sitting on the entrance stair and started to untie his shoes. Rena sat beside him. "I heard you got into a pretty big fight today." Rena said untying her own shoes.

Looking to his older sister in surprise he quickly looked back to his shoes and laughed a little. "Yeah, got my ass kicked."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Rena said standing back up." I don't have to kill her then." She walked away leaving Sadako alone on the step.

Rena has always been protective of her family. Yukino told him that Rena would always watch over the two when they were kids up until she joined the Time Patrol at 16. After that she was barely seen.

Walking to his room Sadako passed by the same pictures he had everyday. The only one he looked at was the one at the end of the hall... He was alone in it, looking like it was hand painted. He was younger and his dark hair was a lot shorter than it currently was.

It never occurred to him on how odd it was seeing the painting in front of him. It definitely looked like him but yet it didn't. He looked 7 or 8 in it which would explain why he had no memory of it happening. Then he noticed it. The Sadako in the painting had black eyes. It was a small detail but one he had only now noticed. It was weird because his own eyes, and his siblings' for that matter, were a deep violet.

He went to look at the other pictures noticing he was absent from all the pictures. He usually didn't even care to look. He would just walk by them and into his room, but for some reason it was different today. He was drawn to the painting and pictures. "Why aren't I in them?" He whispered to himself.

"Sadako."

The voice startled the Demi-Saiyan making him spin around to where the sound had come from. His eyes landed on Yukino. She had changed out of her uniform and was now wearing a shirt and shorts. She had tied her hair up to the side in contrast to keeping it down. "We've been calling you for a few minutes, are you sure you're alright?"

Sadako remembered yelling at her earlier insisting he was alright but now he wasn't so sure. He looked back to the picture in front of him. It was a portrait from when Rena was 2, before the twins were born. His mother had his father in a headlock which Sekki wasn't happy about. In Yukari's other arm was the young Rena and beside them all was a lavender haired man.

"I don't know." Sadako said quietly."I think I just have a headache." He said managing a fake smile.

Yukino didn't say anything before lowering her head. "Come on, dinner will get cold."

"Alright."

* * *

Dinner was lively as usual, though Sadako ate his food in silence. The dish was better than Sadako thought it would be; though that was most likely due to his fathers' meddling.

"I heard from Frostbite you used your Ascendant form again." Sekki said while stabbing his food with a fork. He was strangely civil for a full blooded Saiyan. Sadako listened in on the conversation.

Completely opposite to her father Yukino had finished scooping the meal. "Yeah, didn't really have a choice, though I could only hold it for about 15 seconds."

"That's longer than last time at least." Sekki pondered before lowering his hand. "The next step in your training will be staying in your Super Saiyan form at all times. The only exception is when you're sleeping. Understood?"

"Roger!" Yukino said transforming and started to shovel more food down. It wasn't long before Rena stood up to take her plate to the sink."I think I'll do it too." Rena said as Sadako got up as well. "I haven't had much practice in it recently."

Sekki nodded in approval taking in another spoonful. Sadako placed his plate in the sink before walking out of the kitchen. "And what will you do for training?"

Sadako stopped in his tracks. He knew his father was speaking to him and he wished he had ignored his father's call.

"You are in the Time Patrol now, so how will you make sure you'll get your job done without any haste?" His father's voice was cold but it didn't seem to hold an malice. Or maybe it did. Sekki's composure could have been a facade like everything else was seeming to be.

Sadako was quiet for a moment weighing his options. He could outright ignore his father but that could prove more fruitless than anything. Maybe provide some half baked excuse to try and get him off his back or... "I don't know." Sadako said simply walking towards the front door and grabbed his jacket. "I'm heading out!" He said opening the door. Yukino stood up to stop him but he was already gone.

* * *

Leaning on the railing Sadako sighed. He liked it here. The corner way of the stairs leading to the street was deserted, as it always was. Resting his head on the railing the Demi-Saiyan tried to remember once more. As painful as it was this method was most effective. Every time he would press his mind like this he would uncover a new portion of his memory. Strangely enough it was right when the headache kicked in.

His thoughts cleared as his head ached. It wasn't anything big that he found but something none the less. It was of the boy in the white space again. His hair was a bit shorter and he was cackling like a madman and walking around aimlessly.

"What are you doing here?"

His thoughts were cut as the voice resonated in Sadako's ears. Turning around Kain grated his eyes with that smile on his face. Honestly it pissed him off. "Oh," Sadako said. "It's you."

"Good to see you too." Kain leaned against the railing next to the Demi-Saiyan as he said this. Trying to ignore him Sadako focused back towards the Shopping District. This task was more difficult than he had thought. "You never answered my question."

Sighing Sadako decided it'd be best to answer. "I come here to think a lot. Usually alone."

"Well, everything changes eventually."

"Of course they do." Sadako said quietly before an idea sparked in his head. "Why did you come up here?"

Taking quick control of the situation, Kain smirked. "Only if you tell me what it is you're thinking about."

"Ugh, fine." Sadako gave in.

"No reason really. Just wanted to take a walk."

The Demi-Saiyan's irritation grew at this, _'I gave in for nothing!'_ He thought moving his violet hair out of his face. "Me and my father, we don't really get along. And I really don't know why."

"Is this related to your missing memory?"

Catching Sadako by surprise Kain couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "It's really obvious; the reason you don't look comfortable with who you are is because you don't know who you are. Am I right?"

"100%" Sadako sighed. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Extremely." The human said pushing off the rail. "If it's any condolences, I never really knew my father." This peaked Sadako's interest. "He was never around when I was growing up and died a few years back."

"I-I'm sorry to hear that…" Sadako said somberly.

"Don't be." Kain said. "It wasn't your fault, only his own.

There was a moment of silence. Awkward silence. Sadako took the time to process what he had learned. Entranced in thought he barely heard Kain speak.

"I better get going. See you later." He said before waking off.

"Kain!" Sadako called out grabbing his teammates' attention. "You take care."

Smiling the human continued his walk. "You too."

* * *

Smoke billowed into the sky as fires burned the remaining buildings down. A dark hand lowered as the pinkish energy vanished. "Pfh, looks like I overdid it a bit." He said as he sat down to look upon his handiwork.

Across the other end of the building a green monster like creature stood quietly. The scar running across his face not seeming to bother him in the slightest.

"I've been looking for you." The voice grabbed the two's attention as she stabbed into the ground. "Turles, Slug… You're not the easiest people to find." A silence followed her words. Tension climbed as the Saiyan-Namekian duo stared the witch down.

Turles stood up and a bitterness was etched into his voice. "Towa…" He spat.

"Mngh.." Slug scoffed pushing himself off of the building.

Mira walked forward angrily. "I believe I told you never act on your own."

"What I do is none of your damn business!" Slug said looking away from the monster known as MIra, avoiding the gaze of the man with the mask. "Don't order me around, Mira! I don't recall ever becoming your servant! I'm only cooperating with you for now so I can have my revenge on that Saiyan brat, but that's all!"

Stepping over to pat the Namekian on the shoulder, Turles' voice was calmer than previously. "Now, now… we mustn't bicker amongst ourselves." He looked over to Towa. "Hmm… do you have what I've asked for?"

An evil smirk smeared over the witch's features as she stepped forward. "Yes, you can take it with you." She pulled two spiked fruits from her staff and handed them over. "The Demon Realm has amplified its effects. Whoever eats the fruit of the Tree of Might will gain incredible power beyond compare."

The planet trader chuckled quietly. "I'll be able to crush that long haired bastard with a single blow. You can count on it!"

"Well." Towa said impatiently. "You know what to do." "Hmph. I wonder about that." Slug said as he and his partner flew away.

After they were gone Mira looked to his master. "You know you should really just reprogram those two."

"They're fine, Mira." Towa lashed out but not being able to convince her creation. "Oh, come on. Why bother anyways? They're wreaking havoc throughout history well enough on their own." She cackled to herself before looking to the masked man. "Besides, I have everything well in hand."

* * *

Dragon Ball Zenoverse: Mira Saga Ending (Into the Sky by _SawanoHiroyuki_ [ _nZk_ ])

Cold wind blew through the air as dark clouds hung over the sky. Yet the clouds started to part subsequently letting the sun's light and warmth reach the land below.

 _Do you feel alone? Can you hear me now?_

The light traveled down landing on Sadako as he looked down at his feet, seemingly lost in thought. He was so entranced in his memories he hardly noticed the warmth seeping into him.

 _Your mind is so far away still on earth_

His head started to throb to the point he closed his eyes in pain, allowing a grimace to appear on his features. He stopped trying to remember and his face turned back to it's neutral expression. He starred up into the clouds, looking for answers.

 _Many times you are hurting yourself, You can't be just a life on the shelf_

Yukino stands a bit away from here brother, watching him think. She thinks of going to confront him but chooses to stay where she is. She darts her eyes away from him.

 _It's only you that can fly this new unicorn, Into the sky_

She closes her eyes and opens them with new found resolve and yells out to her brother.

 _And it's every time, you hurt yourself with knives, And I'm calling, calling out your name again_

At the base of Trucks' statue Rena sits there as if praying. Sekki and Yukari walk up behind her and Sekki places his hand on his daughter shoulder. The three exchange smiles and look up to the statue with there smiles still present.

 _If you're holding, holding onto fear I knew, The blind can open, let light shine through_

Kain, Gris and Mizuki stare forward as there world is tinged in a crimson color. The world suddenly flips upside down and Mira is show in the same crimson colored world. Zooming into his eyes only darkness can be seen.

 _And I say, Why we can't stop all this sacrifice?_

A still image of Qura looking out a window jump cuts in followed by one of Frostbite helping another Time Patroller. Noodle looks away from the Time Chamber of Conton City.

 _I know that all the lies became the stone in your heart_

Another still image, this time of the Dorujin family eating dinner, cuts in. Strangly Sadako is missing. Sekki looks up from his meal and looks to the window.

 _I wonder how long you gonna survive_

A white void takes up the view with a person standing in the thick of it. The long, matted hair covers one of his eyes.

 _We didn't see all it's meaning_

The boy in the void looks forward, his eyes showing no life that a normal person's would. The image fades out and Sadako opens his eyes from his dream. He is laying in a grass field when something caught his eye. He sat up and stared at the big blue sky as the piano faded out.

* * *

Hey it's me Sadako! We finally got to meet the rest of the family… And experience Mom's cooking, ew. Now it's time for the team to go on our first real mission! Wait, fighting the emperor of the universe Frieza first?! This doesn't seem right… And these visions I'm having don't seem right either.

Next time on Dragon Ball Zenoverse! " **CRITICAL MISSION! A DEADLY QUESTION ARISES!** " Don't miss it!

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Sparxxs** : And so we met the family, during which we see how they all interact. Quite interesting, Yukino is the light hearted person, Yukari a kind mother, Rena a possessive demon slaying working girl, Sekki a strict possessive husband and father towards all his kids, and for some reason him and Sadako have a mutual dislike for one another, wonder whats up with that?

 **Haru** : Yeah, wonder what's up with that?

 **Sparxxs** :...

 **Haru** : What?

 **Sparxxs** : GET BACK TO TYPING *cracks whip*

 **Haru** : Okay okay.. *sniffle*

 **Sparxxs** : Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and many more.

 **Sekki** : Bout time I am actually part of it all. Also, watch out for Origins updating, new ones along with funny moments are being written as we speak, right?

 **Haru** : *whimpers*

 **Sparxxs** : Haha that's right Sekki, see all of you, in the next chapter, bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Haru: Yo… it has been a bit…**

 **Sparxxs: Yeah... We have been slacking a little and quite busy.**

 **Yukino: A little?! It has been damn near a year and a half!**

 **Haru: Well… We got real life things going on and other projects too you know?!**

 **Rena: Get it together, we got character development to get to!**

 **Sparxxs: Fine, fine… Here's chapter 5, Merry Christmas bitches!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A New Mission! Evidence I'm Not Who I Think I Am?!**

Age 739

It was as if a star was falling to Earth. It lit up the night sky as it boomed like thunder. And in an instant, it slammed into the Earth's surface. After a moment the meteor began to cool and open revealing it wasn't a meteor at all.

Inside the pod was a small boy asleep but unknowing to the infant a galactic overlord descended into the planet's atmosphere.

Frieza chuckled as he lifted his finger. A ball of fire-colored energy grew to life at the point of his finger. "Now," He said. "Time to eradicate the last of the Saiyans!" Before he could launch the attack however a boot slammed into the Arcosian's maul dispelling the sphere.

The Galactic Tyrant went spiraling through the air before catching himself, glaring at the attacker.

"I made it just in time," Yukino said lowering her leg. The Super Saiyan smirked as her golden aura enveloped her. "This is as far as you're going, Frieza!"

* * *

Dragon Ball Zenoverse: Mira Saga Opening (Harukaze by Scandal)

Wind sweeps a flame forward through the sky. In the fire the words 'Dragon Ball Zenoverse' are forged. When the fire is extinguished the words cool taking color. 'Dragon Ball' turns a polished silver while 'Zenoverse' takes on an electric blue hue.

 _Tooku e itte shimau mae ni tsutaenakya to omoinagara_

The words fade away as Sadako walks into the family dining room. As he walks past the table Yukino throws him a piece of toast and sits next to her father. Yukari and Rena look to Sadako as his mother tells him 'Be safe'.

Sekki is the only one who does not acknowledge Sadako's presence.

 _Kyou mo sugiteyuku jikan Waraiatte sukoshi muneitamete_

Sadako continues to walk through Conton as Noodle, Qura, and Frostbite wave to him. He steps through the gate leading towards the Time Nest where he is met by Chronoa and the Elder Kai. A statue of Trunks can be seen in the background saying, 'Hero of Toki Toki City'. The three get to work.

 _Harukaze ga fuku yoru "Hanaretakunai naa" tte Sonna koto wo omotte nanka yokei ienakunatt_ e

From the Time Scroll Sadako is given Yukino is shown transforming into a Super Saiyan before hopping in the air in excitement. Rena is shown doing the same with a worried yet determined look on her face. Sekki's long hair raises and turns gold as Sadako watches on, lowering his head in shame as he cannot transform like the rest of his family.

 _"Ashita ne" tte sayonara shite Hitori aruku namiki no shita de_

The fire returns only for when it dissipates Mira and Towa are revealed in a destroyed city. Behind them stands an army of shadows; all waiting for the right moment to strike. A glitch hits the image as a close up of Mira's face takes focus. Behind him we see the Masked Saiyan.

 _Futo omou, yume no ato_

Sadako continues to look into the Time Scroll only for him to stare at it in fear. He closes his eyes but reopens the with newfound courage. He accepts the mission.

 _Maiochiru hanabira hirahira_

In the destroyed city Rena slashes he sword down on the Masked Saiyan who catches the blade and tosses her aside. Yukino transforms into her Super Saiyan and shoots several ki blasts at him in hopes of slowing him down. The Masked Saiyan jets towards her.

 _Kokoro no sukima surinuketeku_

Down on the ground Sadako runs at Mira charging a teal ki blast in his hand before unleashing it only for his target to vanish behind him. Before Mira can attack, he is kicked in the jaw by Sekki.

 _Sunao ni nannakya_

Sekki smirks at the clean hit he had delivered.

 _Donna itami ga mata boku no kokoro osottemo_

Back in the vision of the time scroll Sadako walks forward towards the darkness with his eyes closed. He brings out his aura, brightening the area around him and opens his eyes. His aura intensifies and his irises begin to shift.

 _Tozasareta doa no_

The four other members of the family look on as Sadako changes. Yukino looks happily at her twin as Rena is a bit skeptical about it. Yukari looks on with motherly worry. Most interestingly Sekki is smirking.

 _Mukougawa wo mi ni iku kara_

Sadako faces his father with a saddened look while Sekki's face is unreadable. Reaching out Sadako tires to grab his father but he is consumed by the light before he can touch him.

* * *

The tyrant was quiet as he stared down the young girl until he noticed the golden tail. "I see, so you're as Saiyan as well. I must say between you and the Saiyan down there I seem to be losing my touch at genocide. Are you a half breed? Most Saiyans I've met have darker hair."

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know?" Yukino said her smirk ever-growing. "I'm not letting you get past me."

The Arcosian's face became that of a scowl and unleashed the full power of his final form. "Then you shall be the first to die!" He shot his finger forward releasing a death beam only for the young Saiyan to bat it away.

In the moment that she was distracted Frieza had closed the distance and slammed both of his fists into the Saiyan. He pushed her back until she was able to regain her composure and interlock her fingers, slamming her intertwined fists into his back sending him flying to the surface of the planet. As the Arcosian fell he shot a plethora of small ki blasts.

The Demi-Saiyan raised her arms to block the ki blast only for them to explode on impact. The Emperor stopped his free fall by a hair only for Yukino to crash her fist into his back once again, this time tearing through the surface.

They kept falling until they reached a dark underground lake. Frieza placed his foot onto the Time Patroller's stomach before kicking her off him. The moment the two landed on the water they shot of again, clashing their forearms against each other. Tremors pulsated as the two's battle became even grander.

Punches flew left and right. Enclosed fists ripping through the air with every evaded attack. Frieza managed to catch the Saiyan off guard and drilled his foot into her chin, sending her blasting back up towards the surface.

Yukino erupted from the ground and landed in the grass panting. She opened her eyes slightly to see a hand offered to her. "Need a hand?" Sadako said with a small smile on his face.

His sister grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Where are the others?"

"Watching Goku, I thought you could use the help."

"Ha, me? Never!"

The moment was shattered as Frieza broke through the surface and into the air. "You damn monkeys popping up like flies, I'll eradicate all of you!"

Sadako's eyes did not leave Frieza as his mind was hard at work. "I'll distract him, you wait for an opening and hit him with your ascendant form."

Skeptical about this Yukino looked to her brother. "You sure?"

"It's the only plan I can think of at the moment." The Demi-Saiyan said activating his Luster Sword and jetting off into the sky, throwing his arm out in an outwards swing cutting into the tyrant's chest. Seemingly not phased, but very pissed off, Frieza bashed his head into Sadako's.

A pain slit straight through his head and his vision became cloudy. A white flash consumed his mind, and something came back to him. Like a distant thought that seemed to be hidden away. A white void surrounded him before it all went black. His vision returned to him in an instant and a stern determination erupted within him. "Is that... ALL YOU'VE GOT?!" Sadako shouted feeling his ki rise higher and smashed his fist into the Tyrants' gut, making him cough out a thick glob of blood. "Yuki, NOW!"

The Super Saiyan 2 appeared behind the Arcosian and reeled her fist back. Her fist started to glow like an orange light. She let out an enraged yell as she smashed her fist into the back of Frieza's head. The Galactic Overlord's eyes rolled back as his body shrunk down to its normal size and descended to the ground.

Letting the pain consume him Sadako's eyes closed as he fell to the ground to meet his sister. "I didn't pass out this time." He said weakly as he slumped on the ground before looking at his sister's face. She looked confused more than anything. "What?" He asked as his rapid breathing went back to normal.

"You called me Yuki." She said.

"Did I?"

"You... haven't called me that since we were kids." Her words were full of emotion as if she was going to cry.

Sadako was silent as he pulled the scouter that was given to him out of his pocket and placed it to his ear. "This is Sadako, Mission Comp-"

A weight slammed into him, forcing him to his knees while throwing the scouter. He slowly turned his head to see Yukino in a similar position staring where the Tyrant had landed.

Frieza stood up as darkness consumed him, his pupils turning a darker red as his sclera glowed a bright purple. "Such ominous ki...' Sadako thought as he heard his scouter beep from its position a few yards away. Quickly grabbing it he read the numbers. 'S-Six billion?!' The scouter fell from his ear as he stood under the pressure his body still shaking from the previous blow.

Raising his hand the tyrant willed a dark red energy ball on the tip of his finger. The Supernova grew in size, larger than his previous one. The orange fire flickered as the sun-like sphere loomed upon them. "You'll pay you damn monkeys!"

Sadako could barely stand as he stared down the attack. 'I have to counter it!' He threw his hand to the side activation his ki blade only for it to crawl back down morphing into an orb in his hand.

"DIE!" Frieza yelled as he launched the Supernova down at the Half-Breeds.

" **LUSTER WAVE!** " The Demi-Saiyan shouted as the orb in his hand shot out in a teal-colored beam.

The two attacks clashed into each other, the Supernova easily pushing through. Sadako's hand was being pushed back from the strength of the Tyrant's attack, eventually needing to add his other hand to the technique to keep it steady. "DAMNIIIIIT!" He screamed out as the ball of ki pushed him back even farther, digging a rut into the ground.

" **DRAGON CANNON!** "

The burden on Sadako's arms lessened slightly as Yukino fired her own ki wave. Even with their combined power Frieza's Supernova continued to push them back.

Flashes of gold flickered around Yukino before lighting up in a blaze as she went into Super Saiyan 2, only for it to drop immediately after; another flux of power forced her back into it. "SADAKO, GIVE IT YOUR ALL!"

Sadako grit his teeth as the pain's intensity grew. He could feel his arms cracking from the force of the struggle. "I KNOW!"

Frieza only scoffed at the two. "You are more resilient than I gave you credit for. ALLOW ME TO GIVE YOU MY HIGHEST COURTESY! A PAINFUL DEATH BY MY OWN HAND!" He pushed more of his evil ki into his planet-destroying attack.

The ball of ki once again pushed the two ki waves back. It was so close to the Earth the twins could feel the heat scoring into them.

Yukino had reverted to her base form due to the strain on her body and overusing her Super Saiyan 2 form. "YOU CALL THAT YOUR ALL?!" The Demi-Saiyan screamed. "EVEN MORE!"

"I KNOOOOOW!" His bones were cracking as he spoke. He was pretty sure he was crying from the pain. He felt his feet dig into the ground as the sphere continued to approach the planet, it was practically in their faces by now.

CRACK

It was like glass had shattered and a clarity embraced the twins. A white-hot vision burned through Sadako.

 _A young girl standing on a floating island looking up to an enormous eastern dragon. Her words were inaudible to Sadako, but the dragon heard, and his eyes glowed a deep red. In a flash, the dragon was gone but in the girl's arms was a boy with long, disheveled, violet hair. And she hugged him, all the while crying silently._

As fast as the memory came to him it vanished. He was back in the battle and an overwhelming power consumed him. Yukino felt a similar boost, allowing her to re-enter her Super Saiyan 2 form once again. They willed all their new-found power into their techniques.

"HAAAAAA!"

The power flowed through them, shoving the Supernova back at Frieza, consuming him. "I-IMPOSSIBLE!" The tyrant screamed as he was consumed by his attack and detonated in the sky.

The twins were exhausted, panting heavily before collapsing on their back to watch the sky light up in orange.

"Heh," Yukino laughed. "What beautiful fireworks..."

* * *

August 30, 852

"Good job," Chronoa said as she debriefed the team. "We'll have to make a Parallel Quest to fix it 100% but beating Frieza is no small feat."

Sadako only nodded. He was still exhausted from the fight, this being the toughest one he has ever been in, yet something told him they would only get tougher... His fractured arms were bad but nothing a little Kai Magic couldn't fix. Yukino was another story, however. She had been bedridden due to overexerting he transformation and was already back home, asleep. The rest of the team had come out unscathed as they were guarding the baby Goku.

"No problem," Sadako said, his voice still raspy from the screaming. Still, though, he couldn't get that memory from his mind about the dragon and the wish, everything was starting to piece together...

"That's all for today." The Kai said putting away the Time Scroll. "You deserve some rest; you can have tomorrow off as well."

As the Demi-Saiyan prepared to leave when a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, we're all planning to go get a bite to eat, wanna join us?" Gris said letting go.

"Can't," Sadako said quickly. "I'm going to the lookout to get Yukino a senzu bean. You have fun without me." He left the Time Nest not wanting to waste time.

He didn't realize the walk there would be a hike and a half. It made him wish he had a flying license. He found himself shedding his jacket as he started his walk only to put it back on as he started to ascend the mountainside.

Many of the slabs of stone looked hand placed and weathered to hell. He had to take larger steps to get himself over the slabs because of their odd proportions. When he finally reached the top, he felt his breath escape him. 'Maybe I should start going on runs again.' He thought winded.

He looked up to check his surroundings only for himself to be taken aback. This place...

In the center of the plateau was a large pedestal and archway standing roughly 20 feet tall. Along the top of it was the eastern looking dragon he had seen in his visions. And the large building behind it looked oddly familiar as well. The wooden door especially gave him the creeps.

"Oh, Sadako." The voice belonged to his mother. She would occasionally help Noodle with the Senzu supply while he was off on missions. Today was one of those days. "What brings you here?" She asked walking up to her son.

"Just to get a Senzu or two. We ran into a bit of trouble today." He said casually. He was most at ease when he was around his mother. Probably because, just like he couldn't read her, she couldn't read him. It was strange indeed. Or it could have been that parent-child instinct. Sadako didn't know.

His mother only nodded and opened the pouch. "Can I assume that it's Yukino that needs this?" She said dropping two beans in his hand.

"How'd you know?" Sadako placed the bean in his pocket before he forgot.

"Oh, Mother's Instinct." She said before returning to her work.

Sadako laughed silently to himself before he turned to leave only for a question to enter his head. A question that shook him. "Hey... Mom?"

"Yes?"

He was quiet for a moment. A hesitation if you will. He tried with all his might to ask but it never came out.

"Nothing."

* * *

"Here," Sadako placed the bean in his sister's hand before sitting on the edge of the bed looking at his feet.

Yukino ate the bean before sitting up, her wounds disappearing. "Ah, still stings," She said rubbing her arms. "Do you believe me now. You can be strong. So much stronger than you let yourself be."

"If you say so..." The Demi-Saiyan said. The question, that had crossed his mind once again. He didn't want to consider it to be true, but he found no other options present.

Sighing Yukino scooted closer to her brother. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"I have a question, but you can't be mad at me when I say it."

"Shoot," Yukino said looking at her door.

Silence filled the room as the twins thought to themselves. Sadako didn't want to say it, couldn't find the courage. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he took a deep breath and let it out.

"Did you create me with the Dragon Balls?"

Another silence, though this one was different. He could feel his sister's rage building. "Why would you even think that?" Her voice was shaky, Sadako didn't answer; he didn't like that; not at all. "Did you think this up or did someone put it in your head?!"

"I thought you wouldn't be mad…" Sadako said quietly still looking at his feet.

"Not mad…? You accuse me of not being your sister and expect me not to be mad?!" Her eyes were starting to tear up, iris' flashing cyan for a second before she wiped away the tears. She controlled her breathing. "If you think that's true then just go. Get out!"

Still saying nothing Sadako stood up and started for the door. He felt a little better getting the thought off of his chest, but the relief quickly was drowned with guilt at hurting Yukino by bringing it up in the first place.

As he walked out he made sure to close the door behind him.

* * *

"Dammit."

Sadako found himself walking. He had no idea for how long or where he was going until he found himself where he was now. The waves rolled over the sand getting just a hair from his toes before retreating. The sun began to dip into the horizon as Sadako only watched the water.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" He asked himself solemnly, placing his head in his hands. He tried to fight back the tears to the best of his ability, but one escaped his wall. 'What am I gonna-'

Then it hit him. An energy signature heading towards him and extremely fast at that.

Frowning, a bitter feeling filled him as a golden ball of energy slammed into the beach a few meters from him.

Sekki stood up, his wild spiky hair lit up gold, cyan eyes narrowed in slight anger and disappointment. His aura flared up in a blazing inferno of golden ki as he cracked his knuckles, taking a step towards his son. "I just came to talk."

* * *

Dragon Ball Zenoverse: Mira Saga Ending (Into the Sky by _SawanoHiroyuki_ [ _nZk_ ])

Cold wind blew through the air as dark clouds hung over the sky. Yet the clouds started to part subsequently letting the sun's light and warmth reach the land below.

 _Do you feel alone? Can you hear me now?_

The light traveled down landing on Sadako as he looked down at his feet, seemingly lost in thought. He was so entranced in his memories he hardly noticed the warmth seeping into him.

 _Your mind is so far away still on earth_

His head started to throb to the point he closed his eyes in pain, allowing a grimace to appear on his features. He stopped trying to remember and his face turned back to its neutral expression. He starred up into the clouds, looking for answers.

 _Many times you are hurting yourself, You can't be just a life on the shelf_

Yukino stands a bit away from her brother, watching him think. She thinks of going to confront him but chooses to stay where she is. She darts her eyes away from him.

 _It's only you that can fly this new unicorn, Into the sky_

She closes her eyes and opens them with newfound resolve and yells out to her brother.

 _And it's every time, you hurt yourself with knives, And I'm calling, calling out your name again_

At the base of Trunks' statue Rena sits there as if praying. Sekki and Yukari walk up behind her and Sekki places his hand on his daughter shoulder. The three exchange smiles and look up to the statue with their smiles still present.

 _If you're holding, holding onto fear I knew, the blind can open, let light shine through_

Kain, Gris and Mizuki stare forward as their world is tinged in a crimson color. The world suddenly flips upside down and Mira is show in the same crimson colored world. Zooming into his eyes-only darkness can be seen.

 _And I say, why we can't stop all this sacrifice?_

A still image of Qura looking out a window jump cuts in followed by one of Frostbite helping another Time Patroller. Noodle looks away from the Time Chamber of Conton City.

 _I know that all the lies became the stone in your heart_

Another still image, this time of the Dorujin family eating dinner, cuts in. Strangely Sadako is missing. Sekki looks up from his meal and looks to the window.

 _I wonder how long you gonna survive_

A white void takes up the view with a person standing in the thick of it. The long, matted hair covers one of his eyes.

 _We didn't see all its meaning_

The boy in the void looks forward, his eyes showing no life that a normal person would. The image fades out and Sadako opens his eyes from his dream. He is laying in a grassy field when something caught his eye. He sat up and stared at the big blue sky as the piano faded out.

* * *

Hey, it's me Sadako-

Sekki: *Busts down door* Hey! IT'S MY TURN TO DO A PREVIEW!

Sadako: Wahh?

This little shit has gone and pissed me off and I'm going to teach him a lesson. Give him a piece of my mind! I'LL KILL HIM AND REVIVE HIM WITH THE DRAGON BALLS JUST TO KILL HIM AGAIN!

Next time on Dragon Ball Zenoverse "A CLASH OF IDEALS? FATHER VS SON!" You better not FUCKING-

Dad! Language!

* * *

Power Levels:

Sadako- 75,000

Memory Gain- 750,000

Limit Break- 2,025,000

Zenkai- 3,215,000

Yukino- 27,500,000

Super Saiyan Grade 4- 1,925,000,000

Super Saiyan 2- 3,850,000,000

Frieza (Final Form)- 60,000,000

Full Power- 120,000,000

Villainous- 6,000,000,000

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Haru: Yo, it's Haru here, sorry for the wait on these, I know it has been damn near a year and a half wait. We have had a lot of personal things going on, work, a loss of motivation, other projects going on, all that jazz. But we are back! Expect another upload early January, and potentially more Origins and Omake updates as well! Other than that, have a wonderful Holiday, peace!**


End file.
